Butterfly Forever
by Exotos135
Summary: An alternate universe, years after the series, where Star permanently remained in her mewberty state and was forced to return to Mewni.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my last AU (The Crystal Diamonds) wasn't exactly the best thing ever, so I decided to try another au. This time, one based on SVTFOE (Why am I telling you, since you probably figured it out anyway, is an enigma).**

 **Now, to be more specific on how this AU works: in the mewberty episode, Star went through mewberty, got wings and returned back to normal, pretty much status quo-ing the ending. But in this one, Star remained in her mewberty state, and she now has to be kept away from boys or else her urges will go nuts, or something like that.**

 **I would explain more, but you probably are wondering *Dude, shut up, let me read the fic*, so I'll do that.**

 **You know the usual, read and review, and hopefully, enjoy too.**

* * *

(Diaz Household, Living Room)

Marco was sitting on the couch, watching a picture of himself and Star together before the mewberty incident. Then, he checked the calendar, and saw that it was "the day", which he marked with a circle with a red marker and an excited smile.

"Okay, Star's coming to visit...again." Marco said. "Better make sure I don't forget that "thing" I've been saving."

Then, outside the house, a purple hand knocked the door once, followed by a second purple hand knocking, and a third one doing the final knock. After a while, Marco opened the door and saw Star standing outside, looking the same as she did after going through mewberty, only with a different dress.

"Hi Star, it's been a long time since we last met." Marco remarked, before blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Then again, you only come around here every 334 days, and I can't visit you due to the dangers of...well, being in your current state."

Star didn't say anything, instead she went inside and looked around for a bit before Marco caught her attention.

"No, don't worry, I didn't forget you'd come."

Marco reached for his back and took out the mentioned "thing" from before. "Here, I made this for you."

Star took the thing and saw it was a picture frame of himself and Star, as well as all their classmates. "I realized that you had nothing in your home to remember your friends and me, though to be fair they're kinda hard to forget, but nonetheless, I made this so that you could have something to remember us." Marco explained as Star stared blankly at the frame. "So, what do you think?"

The girl glanced at the gift, then at the smiling boy, and she did this a few more times before frowning, putting it on her pocket and turning away. But before she could do anything else, Marco put his hand on her shoulder and said, "H-Hold it right there, isn't there anything you'd like to tell me?"

She just gave him a sad frown and headed for the door, only for Marco to outrun the girl, give her an angry look and slap her. Once she hit the ground and registered what happened, Star turned around to see an angry Marco trying to hold back his tears.

"Are you kidding me?! This is how you repay me, after waiting for you all these days, bothering to make you a gift, you're just going to fly away like it wasn't even important?!" Marco complained before grabbing Star's shirt and lifting her. "Do you think I like to wait until you visit me, only to leave a few seconds later? The fact that no matter what I do, you just turn and leave shortly afterwards like it didn't even matter, do you think I like that?"

Star released herself and slapped Marco away, and the boy grabbed his slapped cheek before turning back to the girl and slapping her so hard she hit the floor.

"Answer me, darn it!" Marco cried. "Stop being a crazy, boy-obsessed, butterfly-girl and show me that the Star I care for and used to be friends with is still inside!"

Then, Star, with her hands glitching between her star-shaped ones and her human ones turned to Marco, got up and bluntly answered, "She is here. But she can't stay."

Shocked by the words uttered, Marco stood still as Star's eyes turned into her human ones. She then left the house and got ready to fly off before adding, "I can't control myself, and if I stay here any longer, I could use as another toy. It was fun to be friends back before my Mewberty...but..."

But before she could finish, she grabbed her head, groaned in pain and her eyes turned back into her heart-shaped ones. She then frowned and shed a single tear before cutting open a dimensional portal and flying back to her dimension.

Once she left, Marco cleaned his eyes and looked at the ground before slowly closing the door and finishing Star's sentence:

"We can't be friends anymore."

The End

* * *

 **So, do I expand it? Do I leave it as a single fic? Tell me on your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, most of you told me to continue this story, so I decided to do it!**

 **Now, keep in mind that I'm not going to update this daily, or weekly, or monthly, or any-specific-time-schedule...ly, it doesn't have a set schedule. So, just be patient while the next chapters are made. I would explain what happened to the rest of the classmates in this AU, but I'll save that for another chapter.**

 **I got nothing more to say so, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Streets of Mewni)**

King and Queen Butterfly looked around the streets for their daughter, which they soon found when a dimensional portal opened and Star came out of it. They immediately ran to the sad teenager and gave her sympathetic looks. "So, how did the visit went?" Queen Butterfly asked.

Star initially didn't respond, instead, she sighed and closed her eyes before turning away and uttering, "Just do it already," as she extended her arms.

The king and queen exchanged worried/sad looks before they reached for their pockets and took out six gloves and three handcuffs. The king put the gloves on Star's hand and the queen followed by putting the handcuffs, with Star's only reaction being a depressed sigh.

With that done, the royal family walked back to the castle as the citizens of Mewni looked away, some in fear, some in indifference.

Once they got to the castle, the king and queen removed the gloves and handcuffs and bid farewell to their daughter before she flew back to her room. And once she got there, Star closed the door and went to the desk near her bed, where she put the picture she got from Marco earlier. Once she put it in, the girl gave a longing look at the picture before smiling and hugging it.

 **(Back in Echo Creek, at Stop & Slurp)**

Meanwhile, a depressed Marco sat near the store, drinking a milkshake while his mother brought some groceries. After taking his sip, Marco looked at the milkshake and saw a star in the middle of it, which did a little too good of a job reminding him who had just left. "So, how did everything go today, Marco?" Mrs. Diaz asked from inside the store, getting Marco's attention.

"Star came and left...just like always." Marco answered in a pessimistic tone.

"Oh, right." Mrs. Diaz replied. "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

Marco didn't respond.

A long time passed and not a single word was uttered. Marco took another sup from his juice as his mother broke the silence. "Say, before I get out of the store, I need to know: what would make you happy?"

"To see Star in her human...oid, form again." Marco truthfully answered. "Why do you ask?"

Marco didn't get a response, instead he heard his mother coming out of the store and he turned around to see her cosplaying as Star. And it wasn't a bad cosplay at that, the only thing wrong was that she forgot her usual devil horns headband. "So, what do you think?"

Marco, speechless, stared at his mother with a look of shock/disgust before dropping his shake and uttering, "...What the?"

"I know It's not an accurate representation of Star, but It's the best I could do with my limited resources."

"Mom! Just...no!" Marco suddenly shouted.

"What? Did I get anything wrong?"

"Yeah! You're cosplaying as Star!" Marco got up and checked his mom's outfit. "I mean, you look like her and it suits you, but for goodness sake, why would you do this... thing?!"

"I just want to see you happy again, Marco!" Mrs. Diaz replied with a frown.

Marco, remembering who he was dealing with, calmed down a bit and put his hands in his pockets before she continued, "Ever since Star became a purple-skinned, six-armed butterfly-girl and went back to her home dimension, you've become sadder and angrier over the years, obsessed to see her again just to try and get her to stay a bit longer to figure out how to work this out!" she paused and looked at the ground before crying and turning back to Marco, "I just want to see my little boy happy again!"

With that said, Mrs. Diaz covered her eyes and cried as Marco watched in guilt. So, after a few seconds, he grabbed his mother's arms, saw her eyes, wiped the tears and then replied. "I know...but cosplaying as the person that I lost won't do anything."

Understanding the boy's answer, Mrs. Diaz nodded and smiled before embracing him in a hug, which Marco returned shortly afterwards."In that case, the only thing I can do is accompany you back home." Mrs. Diaz sympathetically answered as she and Marco separated. "Do you want something else before we leave?"

"No... I'll be fine."

So with that said Marco and his mother left the store and walked back home. As they did, various people watched as Mrs. Diaz grabbed Marco's arm and they reacted to the cosplaying lady, some laughed, some looked away, but most were surprised and speechless. "Mom, remind me why didn't I told you to change clothes before we left."

"There are some things that even I can't answer, son."

And then, when they finally got to the house, Marco went to the couch and sat down as his mother went to her room to change. After sitting for a while doing nothing but think about what to do, Marco sighed and went to the calendar, marking the day as "failed" with a red marker before he went to the window and looked at the sun and the lovely day it was for anybody but him.

And then Mrs. Diaz, now with her normal clothes, walked back down and Marco suddenly asked, "Mom, can you give me some money?"

"Oh geez, Marco, you're not thinking about going to get a cigar, do you?" Mrs. Diaz asked with worry.

"No, I mean, I only do that when I'm extremely upset." Marco hastily responded. "No, I just need to get some fresh air, maybe a drink or something. I need to enjoy the rest of the day, maybe try to clear up my mind too."

Feeling sympathy for the boy, Mrs. Diaz smiled, walked to her son and handed him 20 dollars. "Fine, but remember you have to get to work at 2 pm." Mrs. Diaz reminded as Marco took the cash.

"I always remember that." Marco arrogantly replied.

"That's my boy!"

Putting the money in his pockets, Marco gave his mother a tight hug and then left the house, waving goodbye as Mrs. Diaz did the same. Once Marco left, Mrs. Diaz's smile turned into a frown as she closed the door, thinking to herself, _"Oh Marco, I just wish I knew how to help you."_ as she went back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of "Butterfly Forever", thanks for waiting.**

 **Remember when I said in the last chapter that, one of these chapters, I would show what happened to Star and Marco's classmates? This chapter _won't_ show all of them, but it'll show you a few and what they're doing now.**

 **With nothing more to say, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Streets to the beach)**

Marco, initially running, was now walking as he caught his breath and looked around. "A sunny day, clear sky, and hope that everything will be better." Marco remarked, right before sighing sadly and looking at the ground. "If only Star was here to enjoy it."

"You're angsting about that butterfly girl again, aren't you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Marco looked up and turned around to see a prison-like facility with a sign reading "Correctional Facility for Abusive Rich People" above. Among the inmates inside was Brittney Wong, who was wearing an orange and white stripped uniform, and was giving Marco an angry look.

"Oh, right, I forgot that the Correctional Facility for Abusive Rich People was built in the same street as the one that leads to the beach." Marco remarked before turning to Brittney. "So, Brittney, you look quite good in that orange and white stripped uniform."

"Compliments won't hide the fact that you're openly angsting about Star." Brittney snarled with her arms crossed. "And you know I hate people who openly angst about the Moo-ni princess."

"So you hate 90% of Echo Creek's population?"

"Don't you already know that?" a confused Brittney asked. "Anyway, why are you heading for the beach?"

"I need to get some fresh air, try to clear up my mind..." Marco replied, before hastily adding, "That and I need to check up on Jackie."

"Ha! I knew Thomas was somehow involved in your reason to go to the beach."

"Shut up."

Surprised by the response, Brittney stuck out her tongue and went back to the facility as Marco returned the gesture. After that, Marco went to the beach and looked at the shore, watching the ocean before spotting a familiar figure; a girl that he had loved for a long time, Jackie Lynn-Thomas.

Jackie, however, looked a bit more sad/upset as she grabbed her surfing board and gave it a sad look.

"Hi Jackie!" Marco greeted.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Jackie smiled and turned around to see Marco waving hello. She immediately ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. "Marco!" she exclaimed as the two separated. "I thought you weren't coming today!"

"Sorry about that, I had to take care of something." Marco replied before asking, "Did I miss anything? The swimming competition, or something just as important?"

Hearing the question made Jackie sweat a little and look away as she stuttered, "Uh... n-no but-"

"I missed the whole competition, didn't I?" Marco deducted.

"Pretty much." Jackie answered with a sheepish smile before taking out a third place trophy from her back. "But I'm glad you didn't see it, since I messed up quite badly at some points. I only got to 3rd place."

"Well, at least you participated in the competition and won something." Marco sympathetically replied as he scratched Jackie's head. "Congratulations."

Jackie giggled and smiled before Marco stopped scratching her head and went to look at the ocean. Noticing this, Jackie went to Marco's side and asked, "Is something bothering you, Marco?"

"No, nothing. It's nothing." Marco hastily answered.

The answer didn't fool Jackie, who huffed before turning to the man.

"Marco Diaz, I can see that something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Jackie stated in a stern tone, only to change it to a concerned one when Marco looked away. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything. If it's something embarrassing, then I'll keep it a secret between us."

Marco didn't respond.

"Marco, please tell me what's wrong." Jackie pleaded.

Marco, at first, didn't respond. However, after seeing Jackie's puppy dog eyes, he eventually blurted out, "I'm upset that Star came and left. There, that's bothering me."

"Wait what?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said I'm upset that Star and came to visit and left shortly afterwards."

"You're still bothered by that?" Jackie questioned, earning an angry glare from Marco in response. "Marco, Star has been coming to Echo Creek only to leave a few seconds later for years, I thought you'd get used to it by now."

"I know, but it's not that easy." the boy turned back to the ocean and sat down before adding, "With people like Star, you just wish they could stay longer without the risk of them knocking you unconscious, put you in a package and take you back to their homes only to rape you to get pregnant and then ditch you back."

"She did that once?!" Jackie exclaimed in shock.

"No, but her mom warned me that would happen if she remained here for too long." Marco quickly corrected. "What am I supposed to do now for the next days until her next visit?"

"Well, you could go to work, since it's almost 2 pm." Jackie suggested as she checked her clock.

Hearing the girl's words, Marco got up, grabbed Jackie's arm and looked at her watch to see the time. Seeing the girl was right, he gently kissed her forehead and bolted out of the place as Jackie blushed and waved goodbye.

 **(Echo Creek Hospital)**

Marco kicked the door open and ripped off his clothing to show a doctor uniform underneath. He then put on some gloves and followed. "Sorry for being almost late. How's the patient doing?"

"She's still alive, but I don't know for how long." one of the nurses answered. "Do you think you can manage this, doctor?"

"It's Sabrina, she usually gets hurt or injured every day and is also the most current resident of the hospital. I'm sure I can manage whatever troubles her."

Once they arrived at the room, Marco put on a surgical mask before going to Sabrina, who was resting on the bed with a white sheet covering her lower body. "Okay, Sabrina, tell me what happened."

"I was skateboarding at the streets, you know, trying to find a "creative" way to get to work since I never got my driver's license, but when I was about to arrive, I tripped and a car ran over my leg." Sabrina explained.

Marco took out the white sheet and remained calm as the nurses flinched in disgust and horror. "I know how to deal with something like this." Marco stated.

 **(Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household's Living Room)**

By pure coincidence, Mrs. Diaz was watching a TV show about a doctor that had almost the same situation as Marco's. "Alright, nurse, hand me the gadget thingy to install the screw in the rectal cavity!" a deep, soothing voice ordered.

"But doctor, I don't think that's how you fix a leg-"

"SHUT UP, NURSE!"

"I love being the mother of a doctor who knows what he's doing, but I also love seeing moron doctors being moron doctors." Mrs. Diaz remarked with a giggle.

And then Marco arrived, which got Mrs. Diaz attention. She got off the couch, ran to her son and embraced him in a tight hug before exclaiming, "Welcome back, Mr. Safe Doctor!" in joy.

"How did the operation go?"

"It went fine. Sabrina will get better in a few days, but has to remain in the hospital so she doesn't get hurt until then." Marco answered before turning around and noticing someone was missing. "Where's dad?"

"He can't be here today, he has to stay on-duty in that correctional facility for rich people-what was it called?" Mrs. Diaz answered.

"Correctional Facility for Abusive Rich People."

"Oh right! He has to stay there for a few more hours, apparently Brittney's trying to trick him into getting her out of her cell...again. He'll probably return sometime close to midnight, or at least, that's what he assured me. You know how long guards work at the facility, so this shouldn't be surprising...right?"

Hearing the news, Marco sighed and went to the couch, sitting on it as he watched the show Mrs. Diaz was watching with indifference. Seeing her son acting like that, Mrs. Diaz went to him, sat close to him and sympathetically asked, "Is something wrong, Marco?"

"First I lose Star thanks to the mewberty, and now dad stays in the facility Brittney resides for so much time he might as well be living there right now." a frustrated Marco answered. "Mom, is anything ever going to be fine?"

"Well... you still got me, and even if I can't help you bring Star back to her former self, I can try to make you happy as much as you want." Mrs. Diaz reassured a she pat Marco's back.

"You'll probably fail most of the time."

"I still think it's worth the try."

Smiling for once, Marco gave his mother a hopeful look before hugging her. The surprised woman remained still for a moment before she smiled and returned the hug, shedding a few tears as she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if you're tired of seeing the story seemingly go nowhere, but I assure you, I'll try to get the actual story going in the next chapter. I just need to find out what to do...and also try to think of a better summary (which is what I should have done in the first place).**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this chapter that shows what Star does after her visit.**

* * *

Star sat on her bed, watching the ceiling with a blank stare as she heard the clock slowly ticking. After a few minutes, which felt like hours for the butterfly girl, the door of her open suddenly opened, and she hid under her bed as the queen entered the room.

"Star, dearie, are you here?" The Queen asked, hitting herself once she finished as she entered. "Of course you're here, you stay here almost everyday, where else would you be?"

Recognizing the familiar voice, Star got out of her hiding place and went to ther mother. "I'm not in the mood, mom, leave me alone." Star stated before crossing her arms and turning away.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"I said, I'm not in the mood."

"Star, at least let me explain what I want to ask you."

Star thought about it, sighed and then replied, "Go ahead."

"The annual boy fishing season will begin in a few days, and by that mean like a hundred or so, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." The Queen explained, getting Star's attention. "What do you say?"

"Let me think about it." Star hastily answered.

"Alright, dear Star." The Queen replied before walking to the door. "If you need anything, just call me."

With that said, the queen opened the door, left the room and closed the door as Star pondered, _"How am I supposed to do that? You didn't even give me a bell or anything to use, and butterflies don't really screech or anything."_

Looking at the floor, Star went to her bed and resumed her ceiling-watching as she came to a conclusion, "Well, I should just wait and think about her proposition. She did say a hunded or so days, so I still got time to pick my decision."

 **(276 days later)**

The room was completely shrouded in darkness, and nothing could be seen but...well, nothing. At this moment, somelight arrived when the queen, exasperated at Star's extended time without a response... that, and it was the beginning of boy fishing season.

"Okay, Star, it took a bit longer than anticipated, but today's the boy-fishing season." The Queen uttered. "Have you decided if you want to go or-"

The queen shut her mouth upon seeing a horrifying sight: a bleeding Star holding herself against a wall, which had "BOYS!", "NEED BOYS!", "BOY STUFF, BOY JUNK, BOY PANTS, BOYS!", "No boy bands, though", among other things, written in the girl's blood. Gasping in horror, the queen got Star's attention, and the girl slowly turned around to reveal her eyes were seemingly crying blood as well, and she was twitching a little as well.

"You're being overpowered by your instincts again."

A long time passed and the mother and daughter pair just stared at each other as the queen slowly walked to Star, who remained immobile. Just as she got close to her, though, Star spotted a random guard passingby, so she smiled before opening her wings and flying out of the room and onto the guard, who tried to fight back. He was eventually overpowered and the queen got out of the room and called for the other guards as Star savagely ripped off the guard's armor.

Just as she was about to break something far down, Star was confronted by a pair of guards who headbutted her back into her room. They and the queen went inside the room, and Star briefly fought back against the guards before they grabbed and restrained her as her mother reached for her pockets.

"Hold her down while I perform the injection!" The Queen ordered as she took out a syringe.

The mentioned syringe contained some yellow-orange liquid, which made Star flinch and try to escape at the sight of it. She immediately went to her daughter and injected the syringe's contents in her neck, though a few seconds passed before the girl calmed down and promptly fell unconscious. With the job done, the guards put Star in a straightjacket and put her on her bed as the queen watched with worry.

After that, the queen left the room and thought about something for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "I need his help."

 **(A few minutes later)**

Glossaryck hovered above Star, who slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, though she could only move her fingers. Upon seeing Glossaryck, Star smiled before the humanoid handed the girl a magazine with a muscular man on the portrait. She immediately grabbed it and read it while giggling like a little girl as Glossaryck left and went to the queen.

"She's going to be fine." Glossaryck stated. "However, you need to find a man she can mate with before her instincts overpower her again. I would recommend one of your guards, but it's up to you."

Having said his wisdow, or a close equivalent anyway, Glossaryck returned to the magic book as the queen pondered what to do next. _"I'm running out of syringes, and the instincts are getting stronger and stronger."_ she flinched as she continued, _"If I don't do something quickly, I'll need to have her..."_

The queen cringed and tried to think of a solution, walking back and forth as she did. Once she remember a certain someone was available, she smiled and got an idea. She ran to her room, grabbed the phone and called the certain someone. "Hello? Pixie Empress?" The Queen greeted, hearing some gibberish at the other end. "Yeah, Star just suffered an episode again, and I was wondering if you could hand me some spare men...if you have any. Please, do me this favor."

The queen waited before getting some gibberish in return, much to her relief. "Thanks, Pixie Empress, I owe you one...and hundred more."

With that said, she hung up the phone and sighed before sulking in her bed. After doing so for a few minutes, the woman left her room and went to Star's, though she took a deep breath before slightly opening the door.

Inside, she saw Star still laughing at the content in the magazine, though now there was some sadness in her laughter as well. Seeing her, the queen closed the door, walked away and cried before stating:

"Oh, Star, I wish I could help you better than this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember the promise I made in the last chapter, if I made any promise? I'll try to do what I promised, but for the most part it is a normal chapter.**

 **I got nothing more to say, so... read and review.**

* * *

 **(Diaz Household, Marco's Bedroom)**

Marco rested on his bed, watching the ceiling as he pondered what to do tomorrow. Then, he heard his phone ringing, so he took it out of his pocket and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Marco? This is Hope."

"Oh, well that's a surprise." Marco remarked before getting up. "How is the business doing?"

"Good, good, though I wish they had told me that being a psychiatrist was no easy job." Hope replied, making Marco frown before adding, "Yeah, I know you told me that much when I told you about it."

"Regardlass of that fact, why are you calling?" Marco asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing." Hope answered, waiting for a few seconds before giving the real reason, "That, and I need you to come to my house, Janna's drinking again! I already tried everything, but she always finds a way to drink no matter what!"

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Marco ended the call, put the phone back to his pocket and groaned before pinching his nose. Afterwards, he got off his bed, put on a cloak and left the house, immediately walking to Hope's house as fast as he could.

 **(Hope's House, Living Room)**

Hope walked back and forth, anxiously waiting for Marco to arrive. Once she heard someone knocking the door, she smiled, opened the door and saw Marco standing outside, who she immediately hug. "At last you arrived!" Hope exclaimed before separating from the man. "Janna's downstairs at the basement."

Marco nodded and followed the woman to the basement. "By the way, has Janna managed to get a job yet?" Marco asked.

"Well, if you count playing lottery in hopes that she'll become rich, then I guess so." Hope answered, pausing before adding, "That being said, I would be cautious when you go in, she brought someone else to drink with her."

"Who did she bring?"

Hope didn't respond, instead she waited until they arrived at the basement. Once there, Marco's jaw dropped upon seeing Janna and Jackie near a table with many empty wine glasses. The two were blushing and giggling a bit, though Janna certainly looked more drunk that Jackie.

"Jackie?!" Marco exclaimed in both anger and shock. "What is Jackie doing here!?"

"Relax, Safe Kid, she came here by her own will, I just handed her the good stuff." Janna responded.

"First of all, I'm Safe Doctor,thank you very much." Marco sternly replied before crossing his arms and turning to Jackie, who blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Second of all, is that true, Jackie?"

"Yeah, I was so upset for not getting 1st place on the competition that I thought Jana could help me with it." Jackie answered, earning a furious glare from Marco in response. "But I promise you, this is the only time I'll do it! Can you forgive and forget just this once?"

"You came here on your own will, drowning your own sorrows after you failed to win the competition, even though you know this thing can become addictive and hurt your health. Not to mention, you went to _Janna_ of all people." Marco scolded. "There's nothing for me to forgive nor forget, but we're going to have a serious talk later. Go home, Jackie."

"But I-"

"I SAID GO HOME!"

Terrified of angering him any further, Jackie obeyed and quickly left the place. Once she left, Marco walked to the drunken woman and chided, "Janna, stop drinking right now."

"Sorry, Safe Kid, but the answer's no." Janna bluntly stated before taking another sip of her cup.

"Safe _Doctor_." Marco corrected.

Janna gave him a dismissive wave in response. "Come on, Janna, Marco's here to help you." Hope said.

"I don't need help from a shit-haired doctor-fuckhole." Janna bluntly stated. "I will quit when I choose to quit, and I ain't quitting anytime soon."

"Fine, if you won't stop drinking by chance, you'll stop drinking by force!"

Marco exemplified this by grabbing some of Janna's alcohol and getting ready to throw it away, only for the woman to grab it and struggle to get it back. "Leave my shit alone, Diaz!"

"How about you promise to stop drinking!"

"How about you go back to screwing Thomas to hide the fact you're a pathetic piece of shit!"

Hearing that, Marco huffed, snatched the alcohol bottle and them smacked Janna with it. As the woman hit the ground and Hope screamed in horror, Marco calmed down and, seeing the unconscious and bleeding Janna, quickly reacted.

"Hope, get me some medical equipment!"

 **(10 minutes later at the Living Room)**

Janna, now resting on the couch, slowly woke up and saw Hope watching over her while Marco sat on a chair nearby. "What... what happened?" Janna inquired.

"Marco tried to get you out of your drinking problem, you retorted, insulted him, and he replied by going coconut on your head." Hope quickly summarized.

Upon hearing that, Janna turned to Marco, smiled and then taunted, "So the "Safe Doctor" isn't as safe as his name implied, is he?"

Instead of getting angry like last time, Marco took a deep breath and responded, "I'm a doctor, Janna, someone who saves lives for a living. You should be thankful that I even considered helping you, otherwise, I could've just as easily let you die a miserable, pathetic death."

The woman was left speechless, and she looked away as Marco noticed something shining nearby and walked to it. Once he got to it, he immediately noticed that it was the magic instruction book, with Star's wand standing and glowing nearby it.

"Janna, what is the instruction book doing in Hope's house?" Marco inquired.

"I... took it while she was rampaging through the school, just to help Hope with something back when we were younger."

Hope, frowning at Janna once she heard her response, turned to Marco and sympathetically told him, "Take it with you, Marco, we definitely don't need it anymore."

Marco nodded, grabbed the book and wand and left the house shortly afterwards. As he walked back home, the wand started to vibrate and glow more brightly, catching Marco's attention.

 _"Why is the wand glowing and vibrating?"_

Once the man arrived at his house, he put the book on the table and tried to figure out how to work the wand. After hitting it for a while, the wand stopped vibrating and shot an energy sphere, which then stopped in mid-air and morphed into a screen, with static initially appearing before the signal got better and revealed the queen. "Star's mother?" Marco uttered in confusion. "Why are you calling?"

"Marco Diaz, I need you..." The Queen answered, before pausing and looking away.

"For what?"

The woman took a deep breath, turned to Marco and finished, "I need you... to come to Mewni. Star's pregnant again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, just a quick heads-up to make things a bit less confusing: last chapter took place some days after the chapter with Star.**

 **I'm going to try to give some story here, maybe a flashback to when Star first gave birth, but I'll keep it simple nonetheless. The story arc, which I promised earlier, will probably be about this pregnancy for the moment. But trust me, I'll try not to make this arc painful to sit through...keyword being try.**

 **But one more thing: I'm thinking about making a prequel to this fic called "Butterfly Forever: Hunt for the Mewbertree". Do you want me to make that? It would take time way from making this fic, that's true, but I don't know, I wanna make it.**

 **That's all I got to say, so... read and review. And thanks for your continued support.**

* * *

 **(Diaz Household, Marco's Room)**

Marco sat on his bed, processing the queen message as she watched from the wand, which laid next to the man. After he finally processed and accepted it, he turned to the wand, grabbed it and spoke, "Okay, I'm fine now. Did I took too long for your taste?"

"No, but you did kinda left me hanging there." The Queen responded. "Anyway, I need you to come here, be there for Star up until she gives birth."

"Yeah, sure, I know how this goes." Marco hastily answered. "I'll get the scissors and head to Mewni now."

The queen smiled and nodded before the screen turned into static and the wand turned off. He put the wand in his pocket, then went to his desk and checked it for a moment as his mother arrived just as he found the interdimensional scissors.

Just before he cut open a portal, Mrs. Diaz asked, "Marco, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to open a portal to Mewni. Star's pregnant again, I need to go to Mewni to watch her until she gives birth."

Before he could, Mrs. Diaz grabbed his arm and gave him a worried look. "I don't get it, I thought the queen warned you that Star would rape you if you two were close for too long."

"Star's far calmer and has her instincts in control when she's pregnant."

His mother simply raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, I don't understand it either, but it gives me an excuse to see Star for more than a few seconds."

The boy tried to cut open the portal, but Mrs. Diaz swiftly snatched away the scissors before he got the chance. When Marco turned to his mother, he saw she was both slightly worried and slightly scared, so he put his hand on her shoulder and assured, "Mom, I promise I'll be back when I get the chance. Once Star gives birth, I'll return."

Listening to her son's reasoning, Mrs. Diaz nodded and handed back the scissors. Marco then finally cut open the portal and jumped through, his mother waving goodbye as he did and the portal closed.

 **(Mewni, Butterfly Castle)**

A portal opened in the middle of the castle's in the living room, and Marco jumped out of it. As the portal closed itself out of existence, he looked around and immediately noticed where he was.

"Huh, looks like my accuracy with these things is a bit rusty." Marco remarked before putting the scissors in his pockets. "Anyway, I still got inside the castle. Well, since I'm here, I might as well find the queen and see how she's doing."

Marco immediately searched around the castle for the queen... for about a few seconds before he crashed into her. "Oh, sorry your majesty." Marco apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I expected this to happen anyway." The Queen replied before grabbing Marco's arm. "I don't have time to explain everything, just follow me and I'll guide you to Star."

Marco nodded in agreement and followed the woman to Star's room. Once they reached the room's door, the queen took a deep breath before opening the door and allowing Marco to go inside. What he saw was Star, who sat on her bed and watched the wall.

After a moment, Star turned around and spotted Marco. He nervously waved hello and the woman smiled before getting up and walking to him. As she walked, Marco looked down and saw Star's belly, which was as big as a 3 month old pregnant woman's belly.

By the time Star arrived, Marco was still looking at her stomach.

"Hi Marco." Star greeted in response with a blush, catching Marco's attention and getting him back to reality. "So... how do I look?"

"Just like the last few times this happened." Marco shyly responded.

The duo exchanged awkward glares as a pregnant-sorry, awkward-silence begun between them. After that, the queen decided to leave them alone and got out of the room, closing the door in the way.

After a long time passed, Marco asked, "You know, your mother forgot to tell me a lot of important things. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Hmm... I think I'm 5 days pregnant." Star answered, shushing Marco before adding, "And before you ask, if you do need to ask, that means my pregnancy is as fast as metamorphosis."

"Don't you mean "Fetal"-morphosis?"

"Oh, Marco, you and your quips!" Star shouted in the middle of her laughter.

The duo laughed for a bit before they stopped and Star added, "Anyway, did you want to ask anything else?"

"Yeah, who's the father?"

Star flinched and looked away for a moment before answering, "A... man that the pixie empress delivered to us. I don't know his name, though, and he's rather scared of seeing me again, so I don't think I'll learn it anytime soon."

Marco frowned and put his hand on Star's shoulder, though it took him a moment to think of the right words to say before saying, "Hey, how about we go to another room and make this conversation a little less awkward?"

The instant he suggested that, Star knew the place they would go next.

 **(Cocoon Room)**

Star and Marco went into the room, which was almost completely covered with human-sized cocoons. Most were open, while others were still closed, and some looked like they would open at any moment. This barely fazed the duo, who instead went to a bench nearby and sat down.

"Do you remember when this room wasn't filled with mewberty-born mewman cocoons?" Star asked.

"Yeah, it was... quite empty." Marco answered. "At least the cocoons give it some atmosphere. Speaking of which, does anybody else know about this room?"

"Ha! Not in the slightest, mom, dad, you and I are pretty much the only ones who know about this room's existence." Star proudly answered. "My parents and I are surprised we managed to do that, really, since we had to keep it secret for 8 years."

"Wow, it's been 8 years already?"

"Yeah, it's been 8 long, grueling years." Star repeated, pausing a bit before changing subjects, "Anyway, since this is the most we'll get to talk before I give birth and you go back to Echo Creek, how about you tell me how is everybody doing back there?"

"Brittney's in a discount prison, Jackie's a surfer/swimming teacher with a competition problem, Sabrina's a decent secretary with a lot of bad luck, Hope's a shy psychiatrist, Janna's a drunk freeloader bitch who lives under Hope's roof, and those are just the ones I met this weekend."

"Wow, sounds like Echo Creek has changed a lot."

"Actually, the city hasn't changed that much." Marco responded. "Our friends definitely changed, but Echo Creek has remained relatively the same through these years, except with the discount prison Brittney's in called Correctional Facility for Abusive Rich People."

Star laughed at the comment, taking Marco by surprise. "I can actually picture her in that place right now."

With that said, Star began imitating an irritated Brittney complaining about everything; cell, uniform, the floor, literally everything. Marco followed this by acting like one of the guards, putting on an imposing persona to shut up Star, only for the girl to scream and run away.

Marco gave chase and the duo laughed as Star ran and Marco pursued her. They continued to do this for a while until Marco tackled Star by accident, though she managed to drag him with her too before they hit the floor.

After that happened, the two looked at each other for an extended period of time, blushing as they did. After that, they separated, got up and looked away from each other as Star asked, "So, anyway, how are your parents doing?"

"Mom's worried sick that I haven't been that happy ever since you left, and dad's working at the discount prison."

Marco earned a raised eyebrow from the purple woman in response. "It's a complicated story, but it involves Brittney, a newspaper and some jelly beans."

Not finding his response weird at all, Star shrugged and looked away. "Anyway, how have you been?" Marco blurted.

"Oh you know, the usual feelings: stuck in my room for most of my life, going crazy thanks to one of my episodes, get pregnant... and feel like a whore." Star answered.

Hearing her response, Marco faced Star and put his hand on her shoulder before she continued, "The simple fact that I've been more pregnant than any of my ancestors, heck any mewman woman at all, is depressing. Not only that, but I've had to put most of my children for adoption because we can't take care of them all."

The woman shed a few tears before remembering something. "Speaking of which, I should check up on the ones that haven't been adopted yet." She remarked before turning to Marco and asking, "Wanna come with me?"

Marco simply nodded with a nervous smile. Star returned the smile, grabbed Marco's arm and the two got up and bolted out of the room.

 **(Meanwhile, at another room)**

Utter chaos reigned as a bunch of children that looked like fusions of Star and a bunch of random people ran and used wands everywhere. Once Star and Marco arrived, however, the children stopped for a moment, looked at the duo, and immediately ran for Star, who extended her hand and caught a few of the kids before falling to the floor.

As she laughed and the kids went to her, Marco stared in horror with his jaw open. He gulped and closed his mouth before slowly backing away, fleeing from the scene as one of the kids noticed Star's pregnant belly. "Hey, mom Star's pregnant again!"

"We're going to have a new sisbro!" The Two-headed Mini-Star child exclaimed.

"No, it'll be a broster!" The Mini-Star with a skull helmet retorted. "Right mom?"

"I honestly have no idea, I just hope it comes out okay and it gets adopted by someone who'll love it." Star answered before embracing the rest of the kids in a hug. "Sorry for keeping this a secret from you, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. Besides, I'm more confident when Marco's around, right Marco?"

However, she got no response. She turned around and saw he was nowhere to be seen, which made her get up and immediately look around for him... and since she forgot to close the door, the children followed their mother.

 **(With Marco)**

The man sat near the edge of the balcony, looking at the ground as the wind blew on his face. After a moment, he heard some birds chirping, looked up to see a couple of them flying around... and then grabbed a rock and threw it at them.

"One rock to fuck many birds, am I right?"

Surprised by the somewhat nonsensical phrase, Marco looked around for a while before spotting Star, who went to the man and sat next to him. "You said that line, didn't you Star?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get your attention."

"Well, you succeeded." Marco answered with a chuckle, before frowning and adding, "Sorry for running away."

"It's okay, Marco, I understand that seeing all my kids might have scared you." Star answered with an optimistic tone. "Anyway, were you...remembering?"

"Remembering?"

"You know, back when you said that sentence?"

"... Oh yeah, back during the end of your first pregnancy..."

 **(Years Ago)**

Marco walked back and forth outside of a room where the first birthing was happening. As he did, he heard the doctor telling Star to push and Star trying as hard as she could, which was equally unpleasant and worrying for the boy.

Eventually, once the two stopped talking, Marco waited until he heard the baby cry. However, he started to worry once he failed to hear anything, only to change to confusion once he saw the doctor coming out of the room holding a baby-sized egg, only for another doctor to come out while holding another baby-sized egg.

He then shook off his confusion and went into the room, where he saw Star resting on the bed with a white sheet covering the lower half of her body. "Star, are you okay?"

"Yeah, a big advantage of mewberty is that it gives me fast recovery." Star answered in a sleepy tone. "Give me a couple of days and I'll be good as new."

"That's a relief." Marco uttered in... well, relief, though he changed his tone when he saw Star frowning. "What's wrong, Star? Your first pregnancy ended better than we expected and the babies are okay."

"Yeah, It's just that I'm a bit upset over who the father is, and the simple idea that I got overwhelmed by my instincts and got pregnant because of it."

"Don't worry, Star, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually." Marco sympathetically uttered. "Besides, if it's necessary, I'll become your go-to doctor just in case you get another pregnancy when I get older!"

 **(Back at the present)**

"And that sentence was fucking prophetic." Marco blurted in frustration.

Marco then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before remaining silent for a while. Star, noticing this, smiled sympathetically and gave Marco a kiss on his cheek. "You know, of all the doctors I've had so far, you're the best of them."

Marco remained silent and blushed as Star gave him a smile. After a few seconds of pure silence, Marco returned the smile and hugged the mew-woman, who giggled and immediately returned the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Butterfly Castle, Star's bedroom)**

Marco slowly woke up and immediately realized where he was. He looked around for a while and immediately spotted a sleeping Star next to him, which scared the man out of the bed. With that done, Marco then looked at himself and saw he was shirtless, which made him start to get a little bit worried.

He then removed the bed sheets and saw Star was in her underwear.

This pretty much made Marco panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Marco's worry made Star wake up...or half-open her eyes to complain, to be exact. "Marco, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"S-Star, what happened?!" Marco questioned. "Why were we sleeping together?"

"Relax, Marco, if you think what I think you're thinking, you got it wrong." Star replied before explaining, "Mom and Dad failed to find you a guest room to stay in, so for the remainder of my pregnancy, you're sleeping with me."

"Then why are you in your underwear, and why am I shirtless?!"

"I took your shirt off and then I removed all my clothes except my underwear before we went to sleep, since it can get quite hot in here."

"Well, seeing as you're here-" Marco blurted, though he managed to stop himself before finishing. "What am I saying!?"

"You're saying things only the Marco I know and adore would ever say. I like that." Star responded with a giggle. "So, anyway, since you're already up, you can go ahead and eat breakfast. I wanna stay here for a few more minutes."

"Okay then, see you later Star." Marco replied as he walked to the door.

"I hope you like breakfast, bitch!"

The instant he heard that, Marco stopped on his tracks, turned to the woman and snarled, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeah, in mewman language, "bitch" means someone who is greatly liked. And you're definitely someone I like a lot."

Marco's anger changed to flattered awkwardness as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I consider you a... bitch as well."

"Oh, Marco, you're so nice to me."

Not wanting to get deeper into an awkward conversation, Marco looked for his shirt, put it on and then left the room while waving goodbye.

 **(Downstairs, at the dining room)**

The queen of Mewni sat in the large and well-made table of food all by herself, looking around nervously as she waited for someone to arrive. Her mood changed once Marco made his appearance and sat close to her.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Safe Doctor." The Queen awkwardly greeted. "I don't remember if you like mewman food, so I brought you these from the human world."

The queen reached for her back and took out from it a bag she handed to Marco, who opened it and gasped before taking the contents inside: Breakfast Nachos. They were pretty much normal nachos, only flavored like the common breakfast meals: eggs, bacon, and the likes.

"Awesome, I love these!" Marco chirped before taking some bites out of the nachos. "How did you know?!"

"Star told me you liked these sometime ago."

"Star is such an amazing woman."

"Yeah...amazing..."

The Queen looked away and sighed sadly as Marco continued to eat his nachos. Once he noticed this, the doctor tried to think of something to say, and once he got it he touched the queen's shoulder and got her attention.

"So, where's the king?"

"Oh, he's still tired in his bed. You would be tired too if I ble-" The Queen answered before stopping to a hault and looked away before finishing, "Nevermind, he'll be joining us soon...at least, I hope he does."

The queen remained silent and Marco leisurely ate his nachos as the only audible sound in the room became Marco's munching on his food. After a while, Marco broke the silence, "So, do you have any plans for me and Star today? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Well, I was thinking something simple." The Queen responded. "How does a massacre against clown mannequins sound?"

"While it does sound like something Star would enjoy, I don't think I'd be able to get out of there alive." Marco answered in his most honest opinion. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that to make sure the pregnancy goes well, Star must not go through a lot of stress. I mean, this is like her 80th pregnancy already, you should know this."

"Yeah, sorry about it." The Queen flushed before getting an idea. "Anyway, we'll wait until Star joins us, and then we can discuss what you'll two do, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

And then, a few seconds later, the queen looked at the ground and got off her chair. "Are you leaving?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I need to go talk with the king about something important." The Queen answered before turning to her watch. "Besides, Star should arrive here any minute now-"

"Hey-o!"

Recognizing the voice, Marco turned around and the queen sighed in relief as Star went to the table and sat close to Marco.

"Star's in the house!" Star cheerfully exclaimed. "So, Marco, how are you doing?"

"I'll leave you two alone." The Queen stated.

With that said, she left the dining room and went back to her and the king's room as Star and Marco ate their breakfast. Once in her room, the queen sat down on the bed and groaned as her husband woke up.

"Is something wrong, my love?" The King asked.

"I simply don't know what to do anymore." The Queen truthfully answered. "Marco's going to stay with us for another 10 days, and I'm all out of activities to do. Boy-fishing, attacking mannequins, help Star with her fear of clowns, those are all things we have done before. I need something new, something original, something that the two will enjoy but won't drive me to... to..."

"To boredom?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The Queen replied.

Then, after thinking about it for a minute, she turned to her husband and asked, "Should I go back to Star and Marco and discuss this with them?"

"Nah, let them, they're probably talking about something important."

 **(Back with Star and Marco)**

"So, Marcollini, how many fishes in the pond have you nailed so far?" Star asked with a lewd face.

"None, 'cause I don't fuck fish." Marco bluntly stated as he ate another breakfast nacho.

"By fish I mean women silly." Star corrected. "Have you had any luck with the ladies recently?"

"Yeah, sure, I had a lot of luck with them!"

Marco continued to eat his nachos as Star gave him an unsure stare. "I'm pretty sure that's a big fat lie, but I'll willing accept it for the moment." Star answered, much to Marco's relief. "So anyway, what do you wanna do today?"

The man simply answered, "I honestly have no idea. Do _you_ want to do something?"

Star smiled in excitement and dragged Marco out of the dining room the instant he said that, though she made sure to take the nachos with her before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is a quick update. Nothing more.**

 **Nothing much happens in this one, except a set up for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **(At the balcony)**

Star and Marco arrived at a balcony that overlooked all of Mewni. And it wasn't too shabby a sight either...okay, it was to some extent, but not to the same extent as in the past. Star dragged Marco with her and the two sat on a bench and looked at the scenery.

"So, you had something planned for today, right?" Marco suddenly asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk for the moment." Star replied in an honest tone. "My original idea was to introduce you to all my unadopted children. But there are a few personal things I wanted to ask you. That, and I think you'd be overwhelmed pretty fast."

"Yeah, that was probably the right move." Marco uttered with a laugh. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Has your opinion of me changed over the years?" Star inquired.

Marco was left utterly speechless by the question, and he quickly thought up another one to respond with. "Has _your_ opinion of _me_ changed?"

"Don't change the subject, Marco Diaz!" Star growled in fury, before turning the volume down and answering, "But no, it hasn't, I still think of you as a wonderful person, and the one and only doctor I can trust."

"That's good to know." Marco said, and he gave Star a look of worry as he added, "As for your question...I don't really know what you mean."

"It's been years, Marco. I'm the mother of a lot of children, most of these come from the monsters I used to fight, that's how fucked up the mewberty has turned me. I'm pregnant again, and it's my 80th pregnancy! I mean sure, it is pretty low compared to most mewberty woman who are left unwatched, but 80 is still a pretty fucking high number! Not to mention, every time I get the chance to meet you, I have to leave after a few seconds or else I might rape you!"

After saying that, Star looked at the ground and she a few tears before adding, "I honestly expected you to think of me as a slut or a whore after so long. And, if that is what you think of me, then I understand."

Marco didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Star, I still think of you as a beautiful girl-well, woman-who made my life far better than it could ever have been. I mean sure, you made it a living hell at the start, but it just got better and better after that. So no, my opinion of you hasn't changed after all these years."

"Marco...Are you sure you're-"

Before he allowed her to finish, Marco grabbed Star's chin and made the girl turn to him. She remained speechless as Marco gave her a smile and uttered, "It is the truth."

The duo exchanged pleased smiles as they slowly leaned forward and hit foreheads. Then, they closed their eyes as they leaned forward and got ready for a kiss...and then Queen Butterfly arrived.

"Star, Marco, I wanted to know if-"

The queen stood there in shock as Star and Marco noticed her, separated and looked away as the woman walked to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Queen Butterfly asked in surprise.

"No, nothing, just a short conversation between a doctor and a pregnant mewman, nothing important." Marco hastily and awkwardly answered. "Anyway, do you need something, your majesty?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go take a walk at Echo Creek." Queen Butterfly suggested. "You can bring the kids if you want."

Hearing the woman's idea, Star and Marco turned to each other and Star flashed a smile while Marco flashed a grimace.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Echo Creek, Diaz Household)**

Mrs. Diaz was cleaning the floors just as the phone rang. She stopped what she was doing, went to the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Mrs. Diaz greeted, only to jump out of her seat when the other responded. "Marco?!"

"Yeah, hi mom."

"Why are you calling me? Did something happen in mewni?"

"Not exactly. You see, the queen wants me and Star to take a trip to Earth to pass time while we wait for Star's newest child to be born."

"Should I install the anti-Star defense security systems?"

"Not really, Star's been pretty calm so far and she hasn't shown many hints of instability, just a few minor ones. With that said, we're, so try to tell everybody without causing a major panic, okay?"

With nothing more to say, the call ended as Mrs. Diaz left eye twitched. "Okay, so, I have to tell everybody that Star's coming back." She uttered as she hanged the phone and sighed, "Oh, boy, is this going be tough. First, I need to gather some people at the park..."

 **(Meanwhile, back at Mewni)**

Star was getting ready to travel to Echo Creek while Marco watched with a worried look. "Star, I still think this is a bad idea." Marco remarked. "What if everybody panics once you arrive?"

"Shush, Marco, this is the perfect excuse to go to Earth." Star replied. "And besides, I'm sure the past is in the past, nobody will find my return like the start of the apocalypse."

"Star, you're 2 days away from giving birth."

"And I will enjoy those last two days on Earth!" Star confidently proclaimed. "Who knows? I might even give birth there?"

"Please don't, the intensity of a mewman birth is simply too much for Echo Creek to handle." Marco replied. "Plus, they have don't have the necessary means to restrain you when the birthing begins."

"Don't worry, Marco, everything's going to be fine!"

 **(Back on Echo Creek)**

Jackie, Janna, Hope and the rest of Marco's former classmates sat on chairs as they waited for something to happen. They then saw Mrs. Diaz come in and she spoke to them.

"Okay, everyone, I need to tell you something very important. Now, I don't want to cause a major mayhem... but Star Butterfly is coming back to Echo Creek."

And then, panic ensued as everybody screamed and ran for their lives. And the panic didn't end there, since the next thing that happened was that a portal opened and Star and Marco, each holding some luggage, jumped out of it.

"Hello, Earth!" Star cheerfully greeted. "It's been so long!"

And then they were surrounded by the police officers of Echo Creek, who jumped out of their cars and aimed their guns at Star and Marco. "Unfortunately, nobody seems to agree with me on that notion." Star remarked in surprise.

"I told you we would be met with hostility." Marco uttered.

"Hold it!"

The police looked for the source of the call and soon found it when Mrs. Diaz arrived. "She came here in peace!"

"I'm sorry, woman, but this is a mewberty mewman, those are extremely dangerous." A police officer uttered.

"Fine, look, I'm pretty sure we can deal with this without anyone shooting anybody." Mrs. Diaz uttered before saying her deal, "The pregnant princess will live with me and my son until she gives birth, and then she'll be sent back to mewni with her baby."

This failed to convince the police officers. "Alright then, in addition to returning her to mewni after she gives birth...we'll render her sterile."

"What?!" Star and Marco exclaimed in shock.

This time, the police officers nodded in agreement, went back to their cars and drove away as Marco confronted his mother. "Mom, you can't be serious, are you really going to render Star sterile once she gives birth?"

The woman remained silent and avoided eye contact with her son. And then, after several minutes, she answered,"You'll know the answer in a few days."

With that said, she went back home as Star and Marco exchanged worried looks.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Echo Creek)**

People were walking leisurely across the streets, among these being a slightly drunk Janna and Jackie, who tried to stop Janna from drinking anymore. And then gravity seemingly failed and everybody started to hover and fly up, though gravity returned soon afterwards and everybody hit the ground.

"What is going on?!" Janna exclaimed as she held. "Did I drink too much alcohol again?!"

"No, something far worse!" Jackie answered. "Star's entering into labor!"

 **(At the Diaz Household)**

The house shook and intense light came out of the windows as in the living, a tied up Star was, as Jackie said earlier, going through labor. Near her side were Mrs. Diaz acting as a nurse and Marco in his doctor outfit, ready for when the egg came out.

"Okay Star, remember to push-"

"I've been through this 80 times already Marco, I know what to do!"

Star pushed and pushed as hard as she did, but the egg didn't seem to want to come out. She pushed some more, and Marco managed to catch a glimpse of it's...something that looked like a head. Then Star went with maximum pushing and screeched as the birthing occurred and caused the entire city to shake violently as Marco grabbed the newborn egg.

Then, once everything calmed down, Marco checked the egg and tried to figure out it's gender as Star calmed down and caught her breath.

"Okay, Star, the birth is over and you got a healthy girl...I think." Marco explained as he showed Star her new baby egg.

Star smiled as she breathed heavily, and she smiled with worry once Mrs. Diaz grabbed the egg and gave Marco a look before she left the room. Once she left, Marco sighed and asked Star a very important question, "Are you ready to be spayed, or would you rather relax for a bit-"

"No...no...give me some anesthesia and spay me right now." Star responded with absolute honesty.

Marco was immediately caught off guard by the woman's answer. "Are...are you sure? I honestly expected you to be against the idea."

"Marco, I have given birth to a ton of children, I've raped many men in doing so, and every time I give birth, I go through the same pain each time." Star explained. "Losing my fertility would be the greatest thing that could ever happen to me right now. And if you can make that true, then please do so."

"...Okay."

Marco reached for the necessary equipment and uttered in sympathy, "I'm sorry it had to come this way, Star."

"It's better this way for everyone, Marco."

And so, Marco put Star some anesthesia and began the procedure...

 **(Some minutes later, in Mewni)**

The queen walked back and forth as she waited for Star and Marco to return. Alongside her were Star's kids, who watched her as she walked.

 _"Did I do the right thing? Should I have explained myself better? Maybe I could have told them to go somewhere else?"_ She thought as she became more and more anxious. "When are they going to come back?!"

And then a portal opened and Star, holding her newborn egg, jumped out of it. "Well, I did say both Star and Marco, but this also works." The queen remarked before going to her daughter. "Hi Star, how did everything go?"

Star did the "50/50" gesture as some male guards noticed her and ran away, catching the duo's attention in the process. However, she didn't chase or even looked interested at them. "Wait, you're actually calm and not attacking the nearby male guards?" Her mother asked in confusion.

The woman nodded, lifted her skirt and revealed that she was spayed. Her mother was shocked, to say the least. "You were...spayed?"

"Yeah, and it was about damn time if you ask me." Star answered in a gleeful tone. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go put this egg somewhere else."

With that said, Star greeted her children and showed them their new sibling before she left the room as her mother watched in confusion and wonder.

 **(At the egg room)**

Star went into the room, went to the middle and placed the egg somewhere close to a pair of open ones.

"Rest well, my last child." Star uttered in a peaceful tone. "It won't be long before you're born."

And with that said, Star went to the door, waved goodbye at her egg and smiled before noticing a pink spark appear in it. She simply smiled and closed the door afterwards.

 **(Some hours later, at the balcony)**

Star rested on a bench as she watched the sky with a satisfied smile. Then, without warning, Marco appeared and sat close to her. "So...I spayed you." He remarked. "I kind of feel guilty for doing that."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you freed me from a monstrous libido." Star replied. "That's the best thing you could have done for me."

Marco still felt unsure, so the mewman woman simply smiled, kissed his cheek and whispered to his ear:

"Thanks, Marco."


	11. Alternate Ending

**(Diaz Household)**

Marco grabbed the equipment he'd need to spay Star. He got ready to do it as Star closed her eyes and waited with a pleased smile. A few seconds passed...and Marco dropped the equipment and caught his breath as Star opened her eyes and saw the fall.

Once she equipment hit the ground, Star stared at it for a moment before she turned to Marco, who tried to hold back his tears.

"I...can't do this..." Marco stated. "Sorry Star, but...I can't do this."

"It's okay, Marco." Star replied. "We'll find a way to deal with this..."

With that said, the man and the mewman shared a hug and the woman struggled to keep her returning urges in control as she thought:

 _"Somehow..."_


End file.
